Forbidden Love
by Inubabie
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and Inuyasha thinks Kikyo is involved. What will Inuyasha do to get Kagome back when he finds out his brother is the one she is with? And is Kagome's life in danger?
1. Kidnapping

**Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Chapter 1- Kidnapping

"Come on wench. We don't have time to stop."

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground face first.

"Damn it, Kagome."

"I'm going back to my time until you can learn not to be an insensative jerk!"

"Feh, fine by me!"

Kagome ran off into the forest. She waited to see if Inuyasha would follow, but when he didn't she sat down to rest.

_Damn baka! she thought to herself. He always seems to think I have the strength of a demon or something. Sometimes it sucks to be human. Why does he have to be such a baka all the time. He doesn't see me complainin when he leaves us and goes to chase Kikyo. Thats probably what he's doin now. Thats probably why he didn't get mad that I was leaving. _

She got up off the ground and began taking the long journey through the forest. She heard rustling in the trees and got a little scared and began to walk a little faster. She heard the feet chasing her speed up too. She stopped. They stopped. She was really getting scared now and began running as fast as she could. Then Kouga jumped out in front of her and she stopped.

"Kagome, are you okay? Where the hell is dog turd? You shouldn't be out here alone."

"Kouga, were you following me just now?"

"No, I just heard you running. Why? Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing I just thought I heard something thats all."

"Where are you headed to I could accompany you."

"No, I'm going back to my time. I'll be okay on my own. But thanks anyway."

"Okay, but be careful. It's not safe out here. Dog turd should have known not to let you come on your own." He grumbled walking back into the wood until Kagome could no longer see him.

_Am I hearing things? Was somone really following me? Kouga didn't hear anything so maybe I'm just imagining things. Or maybe I'm not. What if someone is following me? I don't know what Inuyasha was thinking letting me come in here by myself! What a jerk! This is all Kikyo's fault. Why can't he just accept she's dead?_

She continued walking through the forest. She was on full alert now and walking very quickly. She jumped at every little sound. She was so glad when she fianally came to the clearing and saw the well. She ran at full speed only stopping to climb inside. She closed her eyes until she felt her feet safely touch the ground. She pulled herself out of the well and ran with all her stength into the house.

"Kagome dear your home, but whats wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Nothing...just happy...to be...home...I wanted to get here...as quick as...I could so...I ran." She said panting.

"Oh, well we are very pleased to see you. Souta is still at school, but your grandfather is in the living room. Why don't you let him know that you are home. He will be very happy to see you."

"Sure, mom."

She walked into the living room, after finally catching her breath. Her grandpa was sitting in his usual spot.

"Hi, garnadpa!"

"Kagome, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I'll be up in my room I'm really exhausted."

"Okay dear."

She walked up the stairs dragging her feet along with her. She plopped down on her bed, but couldn't sleep.

_I wish I knew what that was following me. I hope the others aren't in trouble. I guess they can take care of themselves though. They are probably better off without me there. Then they don't have to protect me. I wonder if Inuyasha will even come looking for me? Maybe not. What does he need me for if he has Kikyo? She's a more skilled priestess than me and he's in love with her. I wish I knew what Inuyasha thought about me. It would be easier to move on if I knew he didn't have any feelings for me. _

She stayed awake thinking for a long time until she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Where are you Kikyo? I have been looking for you for so long and I just can't seem to find you. I wish I knew why you hated me. _

"Inuyasha, if it is I you are looking for, here I am."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree top. "K-Kikyo..."

"Where is Kagome? Do you not love her?"

"Kikyo, I-"

"I see. You are a fool Inuyasha. You will pay for what you did to me. Letting that girl go through the forest alone was not very wise."

"What's wrong with Kagome? Where is she?"

"She is fine. For now." And with that she disappeared into thin air.

_Kagome! I knew I should have followed her. Why do I keep hurting her? Kikyo is dead. This is not the Kikyo I once knew. Kagome's in trouble and it is all my fault. Please be okay Kagome._

"Kagome, wake up! Mom says breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Kagome stood up and stretched. It felt good to sleep in a normal bed. She got dressed and took her normal seat at the table.

"I'm so glad you came back on a weekend for once Kagome. We could all spend some time together as a whole family."

"Actually mom, I have to get back after breakfast. I'm sorry, but I just came to get some rest."

"Well, at least we are together for breakfast."

"Kagome can I go with you, please."

"Souta, you are too much of a chicken. You wouldn't last five minutes."

"Your sister is right and besides you are too young."

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast and hitched her back pack over her shoulders. She said goodbye to her family and ran to the well climbing into it when she got there.

"And where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha said jumping in and jumping back out with her.

"Where do you think? And I might ask you the same question."

"Feh, does it matter? I'm here now, so lets get going."

"You were looking for her again, weren't you?"

"Who are y-"

"You know who I'm talking about. You don't need to answer, I already know it."

"Kagome can't we just go?"

"No, you go find her. I'll find the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Kikyo said you were in trouble."

"Do I look like I'm in trouble? Now go or I'll say it."

"Fine, wench." He took off into the trees.

Kagome waited until she could no longer see him before heading towards the village her friends were at. A strange wind began to blow and Kagome was knocked off her feet. Before she could get up someone grabbed her and ran fast with her. Too fast to be Inuyasha.

**There you have it! Hope you like it. R&R Bye! **


	2. Waking Up Nowhere

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2- Waking Up No Where

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to the sun gazing down on her. She felt her whole body restricted to a tree and remembered what happened.

"Hello? Uh, where the hell am I?"

"You are awake? Good, now where are the jewel shards?"

"Like, I'd tell you." The thing that was talking to her came to face her. It was a wolf demon, but it was not Kouga. He looked more vicious. He grabbed her face diggind his sharp claws into her cheeks.

"I think you will."

"Well, I don't have them."

"You are lying." He said digging his claws even deeper into her face. She could feel blood dripping down her face, but was determined not to let the pain she was in show on her face.

"No, I'm not. I gave them to Inuyasha when I came back."

"That hanyou has them?! Well, I'll kill you all the same, but first I'll have a little fun with you." He slashed through her restraints and she immediately tried running. He of course was to fast and quickly grabbed her slinging her into the tree she was just freed from.

He laughed deeply and loudly. Kagome got back to her feet. She was almost too dizzy to stand but held her ground.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me mortal?"

"N-no, but I'm not gonna give up that easily. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

"Have it your way." He launched himself at her slashing into her chest causing her to fly backwards. She fell on her face. Her body was in total agony, but she again stood up. Swaying evey passing moment she stood there. She smirked at the suprised look on his face. He lunged at her again, punching her in the face so hard that she flew into another tree. She rolled onto her back and looked at the sky.

_I can't get up this time. My whole body is on fire and standing can't help the pain anymore. Where are you Inuyasha?_

"Can't get up this time? I thought you weren't going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up, but as I am a human my body has limits. You can go ahead and finish me."

"No, I enjoy watching you suffer. How long do you think it will take before you will bleed to death from that hole on your chest?"

"Who said I was suffering? I feel fine. And I don't know how long it will take and I do not care."

"You should care and can't hide your pain from me. I can smell your blood. No human could take a hit like that and not be in pain."

"I guess not."

There was a rustling in the trees. The forest became uneasy.

_Inuyasha._

"Hmm, seems we have company. Guess that friend of yours is coming to try and save you."

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she knew she was about to faint. She heard the demon yelp in pain and through her blurry vision saw a silver haired figure standing over her,

"I-Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and immediately wished she wouldn't have. Pain shot through her skull and she gasped in pain.

"Kagome are you okay."

She looked around the room and saw Rin sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed she was lying in.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Where is Inuyasha?"

"I live here and how should I know where Inuyasha is."

"But he stopped that demon."

"No, that was Sesshomaru. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sesshomaru? What!? I have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid", began a cold voice from the doorway, "you won't be going anywhere for a while. I doubt whether you'll even be able to walk."

"Where is Inuyasha? Why did you stop that demon? I thought you hated me."

"I didn't stop that demon from hurting you. I merely destroyed him, because he was in my path."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"My guess searching for that pile of clay or whatever she's made of."

"Guess you're probably right about that. Why haven't you killed me?"

"You aren't a threat to me."

"When can I get out of here? Can't you just take me to Inuyasha?"

"No, you'll stay here. Why make it that easy for Inuyasha? I enjoy seeing him in panic. Don't worry he'll find you...eventually."

"I want out of here now!"

"Here's the door", he said stepping out of the way and gesturing towards the door.

Kagome tried to get out of teh bed, but the fire she felt in her head shot through her body and she lay back down.

"How long did you say I'd be here?"

"I never said. We'll just have to see how long it takes your body to heal and how long it takes Inuyasha to find you." He laughed coldly and exited the room.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Wait, where is Kagome?"

"She was supposed to come here. She never came?"

"No , we havent seen her since she left the last time. What's going on Inuyasha? Is Kagome in trouble?"

"I don't know, but we have to find her. Before we search I have to go find Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, is this really the time to go looking for Kikyo? I mean Kagome's in trouble."

"I found Kikyo the other day and she said something about Kagome being in trouble. I have to find out if she had something to do with this."

"Oh, right I knew that." Sango said blushing a little.

"You go find Kikyo. Sango and I will go ask if anyone saw anything. We'll meet back here and then begin the search."

"Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha flew through the trees faster than Miroku had ever seen.

"Come on Sango, we have to go."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"Inuyasha will not rest until he does."

"I suppose not."

"You don't sound so sure. Are you losing faith in Inuyasha?"

"I just can't help but think if he hadn't gone looking for Kikyo in the first place none of this would have happened."

"I know, but I'm sure he regrets it more than either of us can imagine."

"You're right, let's get going though, it'll be dark in a couple of hours."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure your okay? You've been staring into space for like the past hour."

"Oh, what, yeah I'm fine."

_Why would Sesshomaru save me? He had to have sensed me. I thought I saw Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru also has silver hair. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I get rescued by Inuyashas brother who he hates. Inuyasha is going to be so upset with Sesshomaru once he finds out whats going on. I hope he can find me soon. I don't trust being here. I have to get out. As soon as I have the strength I have to escape and find Inuyasha. Being with Kouga was better than this. _

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat."

"No, thanks. Uh, where are we exactly?"

"Sesshy's hidden mansion. I don't think anyone but him knows the way. I wouldn't be able to find it without him."

"I see, well I guess getting out of here is gonna be harder than I thought."

"What?"

"I said I guess I really am safe so whats the point in leaving."

"Oh, thats true. Nothing can hurt us with Sesshomaru here to protect us."

"I suppose, do you mind I really think I should get some rest."

"Sure, I'll come back later."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like this chapter. R&R Bye!!!!**


	3. Kikyo's Truth

Disclaimer- I don not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3- Kikyo's truth

* * *

_Damn where are you Kikyo? I don't have time I need to go find Kagome before anything happens to her. If anyones hurt her they're dead._

Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking to a hot spring and jumped down in front of her.

"Where the hell is Kagome? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. I knew that wolf demon was going to go after her."

"What, Kouga hurt her? Are you sure? I hate the guy but he's in love with Kagome."

"No, not Kouga. Another demon, but I also know that demon was killed and Kagome apparently escaped."

"Where is she? Do you know where she is?"

"She is alive and safe. I don't know how long she'll be safe, but for now she is."

"WHO HAS HER?"

"Your brother rescued her from that demon and he treated her wounds. And now she is staying with him."

"Where are they?"

"I do not know, Sesshomaru stays in a place unknown to everyone except for him. No one has ever been there."

"I bet I'll be the first." He jumped back into the trees and saw that Kikyo was still watching him tears in her eyes. He jumped down to face her again.

"Inuyasha, you must really be in love with this girl."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have never seen you hurry off to rescue me as you do when you have to help her."

"What do you think got Kagome in trouble in the first place? Me chasing after you. I keep telling myself your dead, but it's hard to beleive with you here now."

"You betrayed me Inuyasha, now go find her."

She disappeared into thin air. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, but then jumped into the trees amd hurried to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes hoping that everything that happened was a dream. But when she saw the plain white ceiling she knew it hadn't been.

_It must be night fall now. If I'm gonna get out of here now is the best time. I can stand now so it shouldn't be too hard. I wonder where Sesshomaru is._

She rose out of the bed and put her shoes on. Looking out of the window she realized she was right about it being nightfall and she also realized she was on the second story of this place and climbing out of the window was out of the question. She opened the door to the room and walked into the ong hallway. There were a lot of paintings lining the walls and she immediately saw one of Sesshomaru as a child.

_He looked like he actually had feelings then. I wonder what happened. _

She began walking slowly toward the stairs in the distance. Glad that the floor didn't creak she quickened her pace. After finally reaching the staircase she slowed her step and walked down them. When she got to the bottom she looked around for the door seeing many more beautiful paintings. She finally caught sight of the door and found it already open. She walked over to it and stood in the doorway. There out on the porch looking up at the beautiful star filled sky was none other than Sesshomaru.

"I was wondering when you would try to leave. Are you scared of me Kagome? I can sense your fright."

Kagome walked next to him and looked up at him. He continued to look at the sky and she fixed her gaze back to the sky as well.

"Scared? Of you? No, not really. I just didn't exspect to find you out here waiting for me to try and attempt my great escape."

"I knew you would try. As soon as you could walk. And why is it an attempt? I have no intention of stopping you, but there are much worse things out there than me."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really fully recovered yet. I'd probably be really vulnerable to attack. Guess I better stay here then." Kagome walked away leaving Sesshomaru standing there alone once again.

* * *

"Sango I am just as worried about Kagome as you are, but we have to make camp. Tomorrow we will go see if Inuyasha is back and if he isn't we'll ask more people if they saw her."

"If we keep going we can make it. We'll just have to walk faster."

"Remind me why we left Kirara at the village."

"Shippou was really upset. He needed her company. Now come on."

"Sango, we have to rest. Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but my worry for Kagome is keepin me going. Aren't you worried at all?"

"Of course I am Sango. I just don't want you over doing it. I'm as worried about you as I am for Kagome."

"I'm fine. Let's go we're wasting time."

"Fine, let's go then.

* * *

_That woman is strange. I could easily kill her and yet she is not scared of me. She is the first mortal besides Rin that wasn't afraid of me. I think I underestimated her. Maybe she's not as disgusting as I thought._

"Lord Sesshomaru, I saw Kagome going back to her room. Did you catch her running away? Is it because of me? Does she hate me?"

"No, she just wanted some fresh air. Why don't you go to bed, Rin, it's late."

"Okay."

"You are good with her suprisingly."

"I thought you went back to bed?"

"I did, but I'm tired of laying in bed. It's a beautiful night, why be inside?"

"Well, I'm going back to my study. Feel free to leave or stay. It doesn't make any difference to me."

He walked back into the house leaving the door open. Kagome went out onto the grassand lay down on it.

_Maybe it's not so bad to be here. Sesshomaru can't be too bad if he let's Rin stay with him. I hope Inuyasha and the others aren't too worried. Maybe Inuyasha doesn't even care that I'm gone. He was probably going to look for Kikyo again and doesn't even know I'm missing. That means the others won't even know I'm gone either. I hope Shippou is okay. And Sango and Miroku too. _

"You know you should be in bed."

"So should you. Didn't you just tell Sesshomaru you were going to bed?"

"Yeah, but I saw him go inside and then I saw you come lay out here. I figured I could join you. That's if you don't mind?"

"No, stay if you want."

"Thanks, Kagome, your really nice."

"I try to be."

"You do a good job. Considering your traveling with that jerk."

"He can be nice to. You just have to know him. And Seeshomoru isn't exactly nice either."

"You have to know him before you can honestly say that."

"Fair enough."

"People just misunderstand Sesshy. Me included, I still don't fully understand him."

"Have you ever tried to figure him out?"

"No, but I suspect you'll do that for me."

"Hmm, maybe if I get to."

"You will and you know it."

"You know for a little kid you sure do know alot."

"Yeah, that's only because I'm traveling with Sesshomaru. He has taught me a lot. Even if he doesn't realize it."

"I guess, I'm sure he knows it. You're not like any normal child your age. My brother isn't half as knowledgable as you."

"Thanks, I'll just take that as a compliment."

Kagome giggled and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep with Rin still talking beside her.

**Sorry it's so short. R&R **


	4. The Search Begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4- The Search Begins

* * *

"Inuyasha, did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, she's with Sesshomaru. Some demon kidnapped her and apparently after killing the demon he took Kagome with him."

"She could be in great danger then. We have to get going. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"No one knows where he is. But I think I have a pretty good idea. It fits the description Kikyo gave me."

"Do you think Sesshomaru would harm Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know Miroku. I hope not."

"He has probably stolen the jewel shards."

"No, I have them. I took them from Kagome without her knowing when she came back here. Although, I guess she really did know and didn't say anything."

"Yeah, she knew. So, let's get going. We are wasting time."

"Okay Sango, go get Kirara and Shippou and we'll go."

She ran off into a hut in the distance. She returned with Shippou sleepily following her and Kirara at his side fully awake.

"Right, lets go then."

"Where are we going? Did you guys find out where Kagome is?"

"You didn't even tell them where we were going?"

"No, I just told them we were leaving."

"Feh, yeah we know were Kagome is."

Inuyasha jumped into the trees while Shippou, Sango, and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back.

* * *

"Can we please stop and rest, I'm tired."

"Quit your cryin Shippou. We can't stop."

"It's not the rest of our faults that you let Kagome go off alone. This is all your fault anyway."

Everyone got ready for Inuyasha to lunge at Shippou, but he never did.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Let's stop fpr awhile guys."

"Inuyasha are you feelin okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing never mind."

"What the hell are you lookin at me like that for?"

"He's fine. Now, come on Inuyasha you and I will go get fire wood while Shippou stays here with Sango and Kirara."

"Feh, whatever."

They began walking through the forest picking up branches along the way.

"It is my fault."

"What's ypur fault Inuyasha?"

"That Kagome's with Sesshomaru."

"You can't worry about that. What's done is done all you can do now is find her."

"Yeah, it's just I can't convince myself that Kikyo's really dead. Especially since she's walking around."

"That's understandable. Now come on I think this is enough wood."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, should we wake Kagome up? She's out there on the grass by herself."

"No, leave her. She'll come in when she is ready. You are very fond of her aren't you Rin?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"I guess."

"I'll go make her breakfast so when she wakes up she won't have to wait."

"I'm sure that would please her very much." He said with a smirk on his face. Rin tried to cook well but she couldn't. She always burnt everything.

_I'm sure she'll enjoy waking up to that. How amusing this will be._

"Uh, my lord, what are you smiling at?"

"I'm not smiling at anything. Go make her breakfast she'll be waking up soon."

_"Inuyasha, I can't beleive you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to hell to be with Kikyo? Don't you care about me at all?"_

_"Feh, no and why the hell would I care to tell you? Your in love with my brother. You're about to marry him. You betrayed me!."_

_"I am not marrying anyone! I love you Inuyasha!"_

_The scene of her dream quickly changed like she was moving through time. She was one second on her knees in front of Kikyo and Inuyasha watching the ground consume them and the next second walking up the aisle in a wedding dress. She saw a waiting Sesshomaru standing there with his hand out for her to take. She started screaming for Inuyasha as loud as she possibly could._

_"He's gone Kagome. You know it is I you want to be with. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you like he did."_

She woke with a start. She sat up quickly feeling the sweat drip all over her body. She wasn't sure why that dream scared her so much but she guessed it was the thought of loosing Inuyasha.

"Rin, made you breakfast. She's in the kitchen waiting for you. She gets frustrated when she's left waiting too long. It to the right when you go in the door."

"It was just a dream. Thank goodness."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, I guess we all have them."

"Not me, I never dream."

"Well, I'll just go to the kitchen then. Uh, see ya later."

"Maybe."

"Fine, maybe not."

Sesshomaru smirked at her back and went back to his study.

* * *

"So, how is it?"

"Uh, it's different, but in a good way though. I've never had anything like it."

"Yeah, it's my specialty. Some people say it just tastes burnt."

"What? No, it tastes like...well like I said it tastes like nothing I've ever had before. So, there's no other food I could compare it to."

"I'll be back. I'm going to make you some more!"

Kagome waited until Rin was safely out of the room before spitting her bite back onto the plate. She then took it and dumped it into the nearest plants pot. She quickly sat back down in her chair when she heard footsteps.

"Wow, Kagome, your hungrier than I thought! I guess I'll need to make a lot more!"

Kagome growned and sat her head down on the table as Rin scurried off out of the room again.

* * *

Kagome left the bathroom after throwing up three times. She turned to go back to her room, but saw the door across the hall and went into that room instead. The room was very large and dusty. It looked like no one had been in this room for many years. There were rows and rows of bookcases full of all kinds of books on many different subject. In the back of the room there was a large desk and a large painting hung behind it. Kagome walked forward a little to get a better look. The painting was of a demoness. You could see some of Sesshomaru's features in the woman but none of Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing inches from her.

"Who is this woman?"

"It is none of your concern and I'd like it if you didn't go wondering through my house without permission."

"She's your mother, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru fired up at once. "I SAID GET OUT! AND DONT COME BACK IN HERE AGAIN!"

Kagome didn't need telling twice. She ran past Sesshomaru running into him on the way out sending her flying to the ground. She hit her head hard on the floor knocking her unconcious.

"I can see you are awake."

Kagome sat up from the hard ground and looked up to find herself face to face with Sesshomaru.

"How long was I out for?"

"Maybe five minutes."

She nodded her head and got to her feet. She walked back to her room closing the door behind her. She lay back down in her bed realizing now how much pain the fall had caused her. She closed her eyes and heard the door open and close.

"Rin, this is not a good time." She said still not opening her eyes.

"I shall let her know you said that if she tries to come in here."

"What are you doing in here?"

"From what I can remember this is my house and I can go where I please."

"Fine stand there then. I don't care."

"I came to tell you that I will be leaving for awhile. I'm leaving Rin to keep a watch on you. Don't go wondering. I will know if you do."

"Why does it matter that I saw that painting?"

"I don't intend to tell you why. Just stay in here, only leave this room if you must."

"Where are you going?"

"It's not important."

"Fine, bye then."

**Hope you like this fic so far. I'll update when I can!**


	5. The Diary of Ayuko Takashi

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5- The Diary of Ayuko Takashi

* * *

Kagome waited almost an hour after Sesshomaru left to get back up. She wanted to go look around in that room so she could figure out why Sesshomaru got so mad when she went in there. She went over and opened the door only to find Rin standing there.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I'm going to the, uh, bathroom."

"Oh, okay, see ya later."

Kagome waited until Rin's figure disappeared and then dashed across the hall to the room. She went over to the desk and began searching through it. Under a big stack of books on the desk she saw an old dusty journal. She picked it up and opened it. On the first page was the name, Ayuko Takashi. She closed the book, arranged all the books back the way they were, and ran back to her room.

She opened the diary again and began reading:

_Sesshomaru my brother is having a hard time adjusting to our new living arragangments. Our mother died and since my father is also dead Sessy's father has agreed to take us both in. His father's mistress is a human and she is now with child. It will not be much longer before the hanyou is born. Sesshomaru hates humans because his father abandoned our mother to be with a human. I do not know yet how he will react to having a hanyou for a sibling, but I hope everything will be fine. _

_Ayuko Takashi_

Kagome read this twice so she could fully understand what Ayuko was saying.

_So Sesshomaru had a sister! And now I understand why he hates humans, well of course except for Rin. So, tha painting was of Sesshomaru's sister not his mother. And Inuyasha wasn't even born yet. I guess I'll have to keep reading._

Rin however came in and Kagome stuffed the diary under her pillow. She figured Rin must be checking in on her alot because Sesshomaru told her too.

"Rin can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That painting in the library, who is that?"

"That is Sesshomaru's sister."

"Inuyasha never told me he had a sister." She said making it seem as though she had no idea about Ayuko.

"He doesn't she was only related to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh, and where is she?"

"She is dead."

"I wonder why Inuyasha never told me about her?"

"Well, she is part of the reason Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha. Sesshy says Inuyasha is the reason she died."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know. I only know that much about her and that's all. Sesshomaru never told me anything else."

"Oh, it's so sad that she's dead. I bet Sesshomaru was devastated."

"I'm sure he was. I think he still grieves for her. He's not really angry when it seems he is, he's really just sad. "

"Hmm, I wish I could help him."

"I think that you can."

"How?"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"You don't know, do you?"

"No, but I bet you'll figure it out."

"What makes you say that?"

"You help Inuyasha."

"Yeah, but that different."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll be back to check on you later. It's under Sesshomaru's orders that I do so. What did you do?"

"I went in the library. And then I asked him about the painting."

"Oh, I guess he doesn't want you to figure anything out. Like I said I'll be back later."

She left and Kagome opened the diary and began reading again:

_The days draw closer to the birth of Sesshomaru's hanyou brother. Everone's nerves are on edge. We all hope that everything goes as hoped and that the baby will be okay. I think Sesshomaru is actually starting to like the idea of having a brother whether he is a hanyou or not. That makes me happy and it seems that living here will actually work out. As much as I do miss my mother Sesshomaru's step mother is a very nice woman. She treats us like her own children and she is especially kind to Sesshy. His father doesn't really say much to me or Sesshy, but I'm sure he cares for Sesshy. _

_Ayuko Takashi _

_I can't understand how things can start out going so good and end with Ayuko dying. I hope Rin is right and I can help Sesshomaru. _

* * *

"Inuyasha, I really think we should stop."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Miroku this time, Inuyasha."

"No, we're not stoping!"

"Inuyasha, they're mortals. They're not strong like us, so can you please give them a break."

"Fine, but after this we're not stoping until it get's dark."

"Okay, we better make this one last there is no way we'll be able to talk him into stopping again no matter what."

"I know here have some water, Sango."

"Wait, I smell something. It's a demon and I know who it is."

Inuyasha stood up from the ground he was sitting on and watched as Sesshomaru approached him.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?!"

"Don't worry she is safe for the time being. I just came to check your progress it seems that you know where your going."

"Yeah, I know where your hidden mansion is. Ayuko has taken me there before."

"I see, well your friend Kagome is very, uh, interested in Ayuko. She saw her painting and she thinks it's a picture of my mother. I wonder how she would fell if she knew it was by you hand that she died."

"She didn't die because of me! I was just a kid and I had nothing to do with it."

"Hmm, I see, I must get back to Kagome."

"You better not hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it brother."

He went into the air and Inuyasha watched him until he could no longer be seen.

"Damn him."

"Inuyasha, who is Ayuko?"

"No one it's not important."

"Are you sure? If us knowing who she is will help then I think you should tell -"

"I said she's no one. Now ten more minutes and we're going."

"Fine, if you don't want to say then you don't have to."

"Good, because there is nothing to say."

_If Sesshomaru tells Kagome about Ayuko she might think I killed her. I just hope she won't beleive anything bad he says about me. I have to hurry and find her. I just hope I really do still know the way._

"Inuyasha, we're rady to go now, come on."

"Oh, right, yeah let's go."

* * *

_"Please Inuyasha don't hurt me!" Kyumi screamed as the child Inuyasha lifted a knife and brought it down on Ayuko's chest._

_"I'm sorry, Ayuko, I didn't mean to, please don't die! Please don't die!"_

_"Tell...Sesshy...t-that I-I'm s-sorry."_

_"NO!" Kagome screamed. She tried to reach out and touch them, but they turned into dust and she found herself once again walking up the aisle to get married. _

_"INUYASHA! PLEASE SAVE ME I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!"_

_"No, Kagome you betrayed me. You told me you loved Sesshomaru, I can't be your friend anymore Kagome."_

_"Inuyasha, please I can't remember how I got here."_

_"Kagome, come on your holding up our wedding. Don't you love me anymore Kags?"_

_"No, Sesshomaru I love Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome...wake up Kagome."_

_"Why are you telling me to wake up? Aren't you mad I don't want to marry you?"_

_"Kagome wake up, I'm back, now wake up."_

Kagome felt her body shaking and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's face was a centimeter from hers.

"Could you please abck away? Your a little close."

"You afraid?"

"No, I told you I'm not afraid of you."

"Right," he said standing up straight, "I forgot."

"Yeah, so what do you want? You better have a good reason for waking me up, I was having the best sleep of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird I thought I heard you screaming and making up set expressions on your face. Maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were."

"Right well I woke you up to give you this."

He dropped a bag down on her bed.

"What's this?"

"More food, I know it won't be long before you don't have any food left, so I went and got this for you."

"That was very nice of you. I can see why Rin looks up to you so much."

"Yes, I can be quite the charmer."

"Somehow I actually believe that, but I think it's fake. I don't think you really care about anything. Except, Rin maybe, but other than that I'd say you don't care about anything."

"You seem to think you have me all figured out."

"No not all the way figured out, but I think I have some of you figured out. If that makes any sense."

"Oh, it does. So tell me what is it that you think you know."

"Well, I know that you are selfish. I know you hate mortals. Except for Rin maybe. I know you hate Inuyasha because you think it's his fault your sister's dead."

"I thought you might figure out she was my sister and not my mom."

"How could you blame Inuyasha for her death? He was only a child."

"Keep reading, Kagome. Then you can judge for yourself if it's his fault."

"I'm suprised your not getting upset like you did before. Why the sudden change?"

"I knew you'd figure it out anyway, so when did you het the diary?"

"Awhile after you left."

"You are quite an interesting person. Well, I know you have some reading to do so I'll let you to that."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy. Hope you guys liked it.**


	6. The Truth of Ayuko's Death

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- The Truth of Ayuko's Death

* * *

_Inuyasha was born today. He is perfect. He looks some what like Sesshomaru. Sesshy seems to be happy about his brother. I hope things go well between them. _

_Ayuko Takashi _

_It has been many years since I have written in this but I think now is the time. As Inuyasha gets older Sesshomaru grows more and more distant. Sesshy's father pays most of his attention to Inuyasha. I think this makes Sesshomaru jelious. I hope things will get better for my brothers. Inuyasha is so close to me he too is my brother. Even if it is not by blood._

_Ayuko Takashi_

_I am beginning to realize it is my time to leave this place. I told Sesshomaru and he wants to come with me, but I cannot allow this. I am old enough to be on my own and some day I will return for you Sesshomaru._

_Ayuko Takashi_

_I am here in the woods alone and a demon attacked me. I am very weak and I can feel my life slowly fading. The pain is too much for me to bare, but Inuyasha has followed me. I am making him end my life for me. I do not blame him for this, but I am sending this diary back with him to Sesshy. Please don't blame Inuyasha. I love you both, my little brothers._

_Ayuko Takashi_

Kagome shut the diary and went to find Sesshomaru. She found him in his study and walked in without knocking.

"How could you blame Inuyasha? She asked you not to. In all the pain she was in, she took what little strength she had to tell you that and you can't even listen?"

"It was his fault! He should not have did it. He should have brought her back. We could have saved her."

"Inuyasha was a child. How was he supposed to know? He was probably scared to death."

"I know it doesn't say in the diary, but the only reason she tried to fight that demon was because of Inuyasha. He told us when he came back with the diary. We hadn't seen either of them for days. He followed her and when she finally realized he had he got himself into some trouble. He was about to be devoured himself. And Ayuko saved him and died herself. He should have known not to follow her. She said she was coming back. "

He said the last part in a whisper so Kagome barely heard it. He had his hands on his desk and he was standing and looking down at it.

"I know it must have been hard for you, but you can't bkame Inuyasha for it."

"You have no idea what it was like for me. She was the only family I have."

"I do know, I've lost family members that were very close to me too. And you do have other family. You have Inuyasha. I know both of you care about each other."

Kagome slowly walked over to Sesshomaru. She ducked under his arms under the desk and hugged him. It took a couple of minutes, but he hugged her back. Kagome looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him.

_Why am I trying to kiss Sesshomaru? Because you like him. No, I love Inuyasha. Maybe, as a friend. But you really like Sesshomaru. No, I don't. That's why you always dream about marrying him. _

She finally got the courage up and actually kissed him. He kissed her back, but then realized what was happening and pushed her away. She walked out of the room and went outside.

_What are you doing Kagome? There is no way this guy can love you. He's so cold to everyone. Maybe, but I know he cares. Despite, the way he hides it. I have to leave here. Before I get hurt. The way Inuyasha hurts me._

She ran into the house and grabbed her backpack from the room she had stayed in. She left the diary on the pillow and went to the kitchen where she knew Rin would be trying to cook.

"Kagome, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to go now, but thanks for everything."

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Uh, yeah, he knows. Bye."

She hurried to the front door and went on her way. Her only hope was that Inuyasha was close.

* * *

"I can smell her. I can smell Kagome. She's crying. That bastard better not have hurt her. I'll kill him. You guys wait here. You'll only slow me down and she is alone. I have to get to her quickly."

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer. He ran as fast as he could. He finally after a couple of hours found her.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you! I sensed the shards and I thought I might be in trouble."

"Why were you crying Kagome?"

"I was just scared."

_I was crying because I think I love your brother._

"Oh, well get on. Eveyone is worried about you."

"Okay."

She quickly got on his back and they began there trip back to the others. KAgome fell asleep five minutes into the trip.

_"Kagome, you have to go now. Your holding up your own wedding!"_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Who else is supposed to give you away?"_

_"Oh, okay, well lets go then."_

_THey beagn walking up the aisle and even before she looked up at the altar she knew who would be standing there waiting for her._

_"Inuyasha, I don't want to get married! I love you Inuyasha."_

_"I know Kagome, but we're friends. And you love my brother."_

_"NO, I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!"_

_"You cannot have him Kagome. You may look like me, but Inuyasha will never love you the way he loves me."_

_"No, Kikyo, your wrong! HE LOVES ME I KNOW HE DOES! HE LOVES ME!"_

_"And do you love him, Kagome?"_

"Kagome, wake up!"

"Where are we?"

"Where I left eveyone. In the middle of no where."

"Oh, well we have to go look for the shards. No time to waste. I feel perfectly fine."

"Kagome, are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure. 100 percent sure. Now come on and quit looking at me like that!"

They all looked at each other and quickly started to follow Kagome who was already ahead of them.Except Inuyasha who went the other way.

"Kagome, I think it would be wise if we followed Inuyasha. He's going in the opposite direction."

"Of course, come on!"

Sango looked at Kagome. She knew Kagome was lying, she could always tell when Kags was lying.

Sango pulls Kagome back a little behind everyone else.

"Kagome, you know your not fooling me. What's going on with you?"

"I have to talk to Inuyasha first. But not now."

"Okay."

They caught up with the group and continued without saying anything else.

* * *

"Rin, where is Kagome?"

"She's gone, but she said you knew she was leaving."

"I thought she might, but she didn't exactly tell me."

"Why did she leave?"

"It was nothing. I have to go make sure Inuyasha found her. I'll be back."

And a second later he was gone.

* * *

The group all decided to stop to make camp.

"Inuyasha, will you come get fire wood with me, please."

"Sure, Kagome."

She waited until they were out of earshot from the rest of her friends before she started talking.

"Inuyasha, I know about Ayuko. I mean I know the whole story."

"Kagome, I didn't do it on purpose I didn't know."

"It's okay Inuyasha I know. I read the diary. There's something else I have to tell you and please don't get mad."

"What is it?"

"I, kind of, well I kind of, kissed Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know why I did it, but that's why I was crying. I panicked. I kissed him and ran away."

"So, he didn't know you were leaving?"

"No, he didn't, but I'm sure Rin told him. Your not mad?"

"Well, I think of all the times I must have hurt you with the whole Kikyo thing and I guess I can't blame you. Kagome do you like Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not sure. I'm so confused. I thought I was in love with you, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"In love with me? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Well, because of Kikyo. You love her and I didn't want to ruin that. Come on let's go back they'll be wondering what's taking so long."

"Yeah, right."

They walked back and Kagome saw he was there waiting and dropped all the wood she had collected.

"Kagome, what's wrong-" But Inuyasha too realized who was there.

"Inuyasha, I would appriciate it if you would let me talk to Kagome."

"No way, if you have something to say you can say it in front of me."

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm not afraid of him. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but yell if you need me. I'm right over here with the others."

"Okay, I will." she watched him walk away and then turned to face Sesshomaru. "Uh, Sesshomaru, I, uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave? I would have brought you. You knew I would if you asked me."

"But you told me no."

"That was before."

"Right, about that, I'm really sorry. It was stupid."

"You are right. It was stupid. Maybe someday I will meet with you again, but until then goodbye Kagome."

"Bye."

_I didn't think he would agree with me. That hurt, maybe I do like him. Time to forget about it Kagome. Go talk to Inuyasha before he goes insane. _

She smiled despite how she felt and picked up her firewood and went over to Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

_Why did I do that? I like her. Even if she is human. I can't be with a human. Especially one that is in love with my brother. But I did see her face when I told her the kiss was stupid. Why do I have to be so heartless? Kagome really does effect lives. She changes people and I need that, but not yet. Someday I will find you again Kagome and I'll apologize to you. _

Sesshomaru went into his house and went straight to his study room. He shut the door so Rin would know not to disturb him. He sat down behind his desk and put his head down on it. He fell asleep instantly. And for the first time since he was a child he started dreaming.

_He watched as Kagome, without speaking, signaled him to follow her._

_"Where are you taking me Kagome?"_

_She put a finger over her mouth signaling him to be quiet. He continued to follow her until they came to a white building, which he knew was a church. She walked in and he followed her. There were people in every seat and waiting at th altar was his brother, Inuyasha. The bridal music started and he turned to see Kagome coming up the aisle he was standing in. She walked right through him. He saw himself at the altar beside Inuyasha. He was Inuyasha's best man._

_"Kagome! You can't marry him! You don't want to marry him!"_

_"No, I don't, but you had your chance and you didn't take it." It was the younger Kagome that had led him here. The one in her school uniform. Then she turned into him self. Only his chil self._

_"What?"_

_"You. or, we are dreaming, but I think you know, this is what will happen if you don't go find Kagome. You first have to destroy Naraku and make sure KAgome gets all the jewel shards."_

He jerked awake. He got up and went to Rin's room and woke her up.

"What's going on? Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving. Hurry up, we don't have time to sit around."

"Okay, let's go."

They went outside and began walking throught the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you mind me asking what this is about?"

"I have to find Naraku."

"Oh, okay."

She started wistling and then made a little coughing sound. She did this over and over until finally Sesshomaru realized why she was doing it.

"What else is it you want to ask me?"

"Does this have anything to do with Kagome?"

"Yes, it does. And that's all I'm going to say."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

But she once again began whistling and making the coughing noise.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Does she know what happened to Ayuko?"

"Yes and this time don't ask me anymore questions please."

"Sure, okay."

She however started doing it again.

"This, is going to be the longest trip I've ever taken. Yes, Rin?"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! R&R Please!**


	7. Sesshomaru Finds Kagome

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7- Sesshomaru Finds Kagome

* * *

It has been almost a month since Kagome joined back with her friends. They only have to collect Naraku's jewel shards to be done with their journey.

"Inuyasha, have you picked up Naraku's scent?"

"No, I can't smell him."

"Kagome, do you sense the shards?"

"No, nothing."

"Guess, we have to keep going then. Come on it'll be dark in about half an hour and we need to get as far as we can."

"Yeah, so let's go then. Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome who had went back to daydreaming after she answered Miroku snapped back to reality again.

"What?"

"We're leaving. Come on."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, but then looked away so she would think he hadn't suspected anything.

_She thinking about Sesshomaru. She has been like this every since that night he came to talk to her. If only she would tell us what he said instead of what she tol us._

_flashback_

_"What did Sesshomaru want?"_

_"Oh, nothing, he's such a jerk. He just, uh, wanted to make sure I didn't take Ayuko's diary with me."_

_"Whose Ayuko?"_

_"No one, but Kagome are you sure? You look kind of pale."_

_"I'm sure. I haven't been outside in awhile that's probably why I look pale." She then smiled her fake smile and layed down in her sleeping bag._

_end flashback_

_Why would she lie? Esecially to us? We're her friends._

"Inuyasha!"

"What!?"

"What is it with you people today? Why did you stop?"

"Oh, just thinking about Naraku. Come on."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and then continued on behind Kagome and Inuyasha who were once again in la la land.

"Miroku, you remember what I told you about Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's what's wrong with both of them. They're both thinking about Sesshomaru."

"Makes since, but what can we do?"

"Nothing, I guess, I just felt like saying it. Plus, we've been traveling in silence so much here lately it felt good to just talk."

"My dear Sango, you can converate with me anytime you want."

"Don't look at me like that you perverted monk."

"Like what?"

"Will you two hurry up!?"

"Looks like they finally came back to this world. Come on we better catch up before we make Inuyasha throw a fit."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru are we any closer to Naraku. It seems we're one step behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Everytime we get to a place Kagome and Inuyasha have already been there."

"I know, but I think even if Inuyasha does find Naraku first he could use my help to defeat him more easily."

"But what if we don't get there in time?"

"Do not worry Rin. Inuyasha will not let Naraku win. Nor will he let any harm come to Kagome. He would die first."

"You seem to have sudden faith in Inuyasha now?"

"Maybe, I do."

They walked along in silence until Sesshomaru caught Kagome's scent. They were very close behind them. Inuyasha would be able to smell him soon.

"Rin, get on my back. Kagome and Inuyasha are very close up ahead. I have seen Inuyasha do this with Kagome."

"Okay, but don't drop me please."

She climbed on and a second later they were going the fastest Rin had ever seen Sesshomaru go. They ran this speed for about half an hour until they came upon Inuysha who was standing in his path waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru, I knew I could smell you. Why are you following us?"

"Where is Kagome?"

"She's a little further up ahead. They're all stting up camp. What did you say to her? She's been acting weird every since you left."

"I said something that I didn't mean, but that's why I'm here to tell Kagome the truth and to help you look for Naraku."

"Help me? You think I killed our sister! Yes, I consider her to be my sister too."

"I know and I'm sorry for saying you killed Ayuko. I had some help realizing I was wrong, but I want to help you."

"That will be up to Kagome. If she wants you to stay then fine, but when we get to Naraku I'm the one that's going to kill him. You stay out of it. I know Kagome cares for you even though I don't know why. You'll be here only to help her. Not me. I will never forgive you."

"Fine, let's go so I can speak with Kagome."

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Can you let me down now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

They walked for about five minutes and came to find Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome all sitting around the small fire they had started. Kagome heard footsteps and looked up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Rin, stay here with Kagome's friends. Kagome and I need to talk in private. Will you accompany me on a walk Kagome?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute guys."

She passed Rin and came and stood beside Sesshomaru. After they walked for a few minutes Sesshomaru stopped and sat down on a rock and Kagome sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I had a dream. After all these years I finally had a dream."

"You had a dream? That's what you came to tell me? Not that that's a bad thing, it's a good thing, but it doesn't seem important enough to come all this way."

"No, I came to tell you what it was about and after I tell you then you'll understand. Does that make since?"

"Not really, but continue."

"I had a dream that you were marrying Inuyasha. My younger self was in the dream and told me this is what would happen if I didn't find you and tell you the truth."

"And that is?"

"That I like you, Kagome. You've changed me and we were only around each other a short time. I'm not in love with you, but I think I could be someday."

"Really? Well, I also like you. I haven't been able to think of anything but you since I left. You even distracted me from thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and hugged her. And then kissed her on her forehead.

"Inuyasha says he doesn't mind if I travel with you as long as you don't mind. Although, I really don't care what Inuyasha says. I want to help him."

"I know, but I think that it would be better if you didn't come with us. It would be weird and Inuyasha hasn't forgotten about how you treated him before. So, I think you shoud go and wait for me. When this is all over I will come back and find you. I was thinking of talking my family into coming to this time. I hope they will."

"Okay, but if I don't see you within a few months I'm coming to make sure everything is okay."

"Alright, but you can stay tonight. I'm sure Rin and Shippou would have fun playing together."

"No, it's best if I go now. Well after I go back for Rin. Kagome, be safe. I can't loose another person in my life. You saved me this time, I don't think anyone could save me again."

"Okay."

They hugged again and walked back to camp. Sesshomaru got Rin and say bye to everyone and left.

Kagome lay down in her sleepomg bag and went to sleep.

_She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in a field facing the young girl in Sesshomaru's painting._

_"Ayuko?"_

_"Yes, Kagome. I am here to thank you."_

_"Are you real?"_

_"Yes, but I am merely a spirit. I will only be able to visit you this one time. In this one dream."_

_"What about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Wouldn't you rather see them?"_

_"I will, don't worry, but you are first. I wanted to say thank you. For saving both of my brother's. You are a great person Kagome. You have a pure heart."_

_"I guess, but I didn't really do anything for them."_

_"Kagome, you helped them love again and I know what you want to do for Inuyasha."_

_"Will I be able to?"_

_"I don't know. I don't know the future, but you do need to try. And as for what you are going to try to do for Sesshomaru..."_

_"I know you won't think I can do it and help Inuyasha, but I can."_

_"I beleive you. I have to go now Kagome. Have good dreams."_

_She disappeared and Kagome found herself at a church again. It was different this time. She was at the altar across from Inuyasha, but she wasn't the bride. She was a bridesmaid. The bridal song started and Kagome saw Kikyo coming down the aisle. She looked at Inuyasha and saw Sesshomaru and Mrioku behind him. Then She looked behind herself and saw Ayuko. Out in the crowd she coud see her family and Koga and some other people she didn't know. _

_"Kagome, this is a good dream isn't it?"_

_"Kagome looked beside her and saw her child self standing there._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"I know what your going to ask me and the answer is yes."_

_"I thought so."_

_"I hate to ruin this, but it's time for us to get up."_

"KAGOME!"

"What?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for half an hour now come on. Time to get back to finding Naraku."

"Oh, sorry, I'm up. Let me just pack my back pack."

"We alreadt did. You didn't even wake up when we took you out of your sleeping bag."

"Oh, wow, I guess we can go then."

She looked up and saw everyone in the air already waiting for them. She got on Inuyasha's back and they sped off.

Kagome hung on to Inuyasha and lay her head on his shoulder. She hoped that after the battle with Naraku everything would go the way she hoped.

* * *

**Sorry I know its not very long, but I kope you like it anyways!**


	8. The Final Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- The Final Battle

* * *

"Oh, no."

"What wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can smell that stupid wolf."

And sure enough a second later Koga was standing in front of Kagome holding both of her hands.

"Uh, hi Kouga."

"My dear Kagome. I knew I could smell your beautiful scent."

"Back off wolf."

Inuyasha stepped between them and Koga was forced to drop Kagome's hands.

"Move out of the way mutt face, I'm trying to talk to my woman."

"She's not your woman!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not!"

"Would you two stop it. I'm not anyone's property."

"My dear, I did not mean it in that way."

"Feh."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"You can't have her anyway, wolf. She's got someone else."

"Is this true? Is it dog turd?"

"No, I wouldn't say I have someone, we're just friends, at the moment."

"Mutt face must just feel threatened by me. Fine I will see you later Kagome."

He smiled at her and then left a trail of dust where he had once been standing.

"Damn wolf, Kagome why the hell did you have to get in the middle? I would have torn him apart."

"I won't let you do that. Kouga is a nice guy."

"Right, a nice guy."

"He is, in a strange way."

"Come on, now we have to go."

"Why Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I just picked up Naraku's scent."

Kirara transformed and Sango grabbed Shippou and they jumped on followed by Miroku. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha led the way.

They went full speed until they came to a huge castle with a barrier protecting it. Inuyasha put Kagome down and pulled out the Tetsaiga. He brought it down on the barrier which broke away giving them all access to enter.

Kagome got her bow ready and Sango and Miroku got down from Kirara's back, they too were preparing for what was sure to come.

A man with black hair came out of the castle door with a smug look on his face.

"Naraku!"

"I see you have managed to break through my barrier Inuyasha."

"Damn right I did and now I'm going to kill you."

"Do you really think you and these humans are going to defeat me?"

What looked to be a tornado came their way and stopped to reveal Kouga standing next to Kagome.

"Ah, Kouga, nice of you to join us,"

"We don't need your help mangy wolf."

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping Kagome and I'm avenging all of my tribesmen who were killed."

"Fine, but stay out of my way."

Inuyasha was about to raise his sword when someone else landed beside him from out of the sky.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

"I know you wanted me to wait Kagome, but I can't. I have to be here to make sure you don't get hurt."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"I also came to help you, Inuyasha. If you'll allow it."

"Now you want to help me? Feh, it's too late."

"Look at you all. Are you going to try and destroy me or should I sit down while you figure out who's going to die first?"

"The only one that's going to die is you Naraku."

Kouga ran forward towards Naraku, but was thrown back bt a long tentacle. In place of Naraku's body now there were many tentacle's.

Kagome rushed over to Kouga to make sure he was okay while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned their attention back to Naraku.

"Who's next?"

Inuyasha acted first. He brought the tetsaiga down on Naraku. It suprised Naraku that it actually hurt him. He was thrown back, but he soon stabalized.

"Kukuku, you really beleive you can kill me that easily?"

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru go and gaurd Kagome. I'm going to finish this."

He lifted his Tetsaiga again and began fighting Naraku who seemed to block every attack.

"I told you Inuyasha. You will be the one to die. Not me."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Inuyasha fought stronger and harder. He thought about all the trouble Naraku had caused so many people. All of his thinking caused him to lose concentrarion and Naraku attacked managing to put a huge whole in his chest that went all the way through the other side.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's unconcious body and put his head in her lap.

Naraku was about to attack her, but Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Now it is Sesshomaru's turn. May I ask you Sesshomaru why it is that you seem so concerned for that priestess?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku. "That's none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is me killing you."

"That does not concern me, because I know you won't kill me. It is you that will die."

Sesshomaru's eyes became red and fangs began coming out of his mouth. Where there once was a person standing there was now a huge white dog.

Naraku's tenticles shot towards Sesshomaru but he ripped through every one that came towards him.

Naraku had a shocked look on his face which turned into rage.

Sesshomaru growled and ripped Naraku's head off and then started to tear apart his body. The only reason he came back to reality was hearing Kagome sobbing over Inuyasha's body. He turned back into his other form and kneeled beside her.

"Is he okay Kagome?"

"I-I think he's dead."

Sesshomaru felt for a pulse, but he could not find one.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He didn't make it. Please forgive me it is all my fault."

"It's not your fault it's mine. I should have never come to this place. I should have went back home as soon as I fell into the well and ended up here."

"How could you have known this would happen? It's not your fault."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all ran to Kaogme.

"He is right Kagome. You didn't know this would happen."

"I should have though. I should have known"

"Kagome come on get up."

"No, all of you leave me alone!"

"Kagome..."

"I said go away. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sesshomaru looked questionally at Kagome's friends and they nodded. They all rose to their feet and gave Kagome some room.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha. I should have saved you. I love you Inuyasha. No matter what I will always love you."

Sango had her face in Miroku's chest and was also crying.

Kagome lifted Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"I will never forget what you did for me. You always protected me Inuyasha."

She then kissed his forhead and lay his head back into her lap and cried even harder.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and went and lifted Kagome off of the gorund. She didn't protest this time and looked at Naraku's ripped apart body. And there she saw it. The rest of the Shikon Jewel. She shook her hand out of Sesshomaru's and went and picked it up. The she went to Inuyasha's body and got out all of the shards they had.

"Kouga, gibe me your shards please."

Kouga did as she asked and then stepped away to give her room.

She purified all of the jewel.

_This wish is for you Inuyasha. And for you Sesshomaru. _

She made her wish and the pink light engulfed everything blinding her and everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy! I just started a new story so if you have time read it and review it. It's called Double the Trouble! **


	9. Kagomes Wish

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9- Kagome's Wish

* * *

_Kagome opened her eyes now. She was in an open meadow full of sunflowers and others she didn't know the name of. She stood up and looked around. Standing a couple of feet away was Kikyo. She was looking out into the field._

_"It is beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Kikyo? Where are we? Inuyasha's in trouble I have to go."_

_"Inuyasha will be fine. Your wish will be granted. All of it. Not part of it as you thought it might."_

_"Then why am I here? Why are we here?"_

_"I guess because we are the protectors of the Shikon Jewel. I guess we get to have some peace before everything you wished is fulfilled."_

_"Oh, so that means you-"_

_"Yes, I will be revived just as you wished. As will all others that died because of the jewel. Inuyasha as I said will live."_

_'And what about-"_

_"She will be among the living again too."_

_"Wow, when do we go back?"_

_"Soon, but do you not want to enjoy our moment of total peace? Of no worries at all."_

_"Are worried are over now. The jewel is purified and gone."_

_"And for that I am glad, but still, when we go back everything will not be peaceful. There are still dangers."_

_"And what of my family?"_

_"What did you wish of them?"_

_"For them to come here with me. That is if it's where they should be."_

_"Unfortunately, I can't give you that answer. I do not know where they belong. Where do you think they belong?"_

_"With me where ever that is. Even here. I think they would be happy here."_

_"Hmm, we will see. I am glad that I can be with Inuyasha again. Without either of us being dead or dying. And what of you and Sesshomaru?"_

_"I'll play that one by ear."_

_They two miko's smiled at each other._

_"At first, I didn't think we would both be able to really be alive at the same time, but I suppose I was wrong."_

_"I couldn't leave Inuyasha unhappy. I'd never try to persue a life with Sesshomaru if that meant Inuyasha being alone again."_

_"I'm sure he knows this. Tell me Kagome, are you ready to wake up now?"_

_"Yes, I'm ready."_

_"You know things will be different?"_

_"Yes, but in a good way."_

_Kikyo nodded. "In a good way."_

_There was a flash of light and Kagome again closed her eyes._

When she opened them she found many faces starring down at her.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"I'm here Kagome."

"She was right."

"Who was right, Kagome?"

"You'll see soon enough. How did I get here? And where s here?"

"We're back in Kaede's hut."

Kagome sat up from the mat she was on.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been like this for a week. We thought it might be because of the shock Inuyasha's almost death had caused you."

"Hmm, maybe." Kagome looked through the faces and saw Sesshomaru. He wasn't smiling, but you could see joy in his eyes.

Then they all turned to watch as Kikyo entered the hut.

"K-kikyo? You don't smell dead anymore. You smell alive!"

"Yes, thanks to Kagome. And Koga there are men out here to see you. The souls that were killed from your pack. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha there is another visitor for you. Everyone should come outside. The boy Kohaku wishes to see his sister too."

They all walked out of the hut. And sure enough there standing were all of Kouga's tribesmen. And there pushing through the crowd of them was Ayuko.

She walked up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, my little brothers! I have missed you so very much."

Sesshomaru smiled a true genuine smile. Inuyasha hugged her then went over to Kikyo with tears in his eyes. He kissed her and then hugged her tight.

Kagome looked through the crowd of people looking for her family, but didn't see them.

_I guess they don't belong here. Maybe I belong back in my time with them._

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Ayuko came to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Kagome. For saving me and my brothers."

"Your welcome."

She pulled away and loked sadly at Kagome.

"What is troubling you, Kagome?"

"It's just my family, they're not here."

"Maybe they will be. Give it some time and then you can go and see if they're still back in your time."

Kagome nodded. Koga was the next person to come and thank her.

"I owe you so much Kagome. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me."

She looked over to Sango and Kohaku laughing with Rin.

"Yes, I do. Tell me and I'll do it."

"Okay, well go find a wife, not me though. And have a family and be happy."

He looked downcast for a moment but then smiled when he saw her glance at Sesshomaru.

"I see, I will do it then."

He turned to leave back to his home with his tribe. Then Inuyasha came. They didn't need to say anything. They already knew what the other would say. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek and hugged her. Then he gave her one final smile and walked back over to Ayuko, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her smile, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

_What's wrong with you Kagome? Why aren't you happy now?_

She saw the concerned look on his face and just shook her head to say, 'dont worry about me visit with your sister'. He did as he knew she wanted. He would talk to her later when they could be alone.

They all sat around the fire talking cherfully to one another. That is except for Kagome. Everyone kept trying to talk to her and thank her, but she qould only give 'yes' or 'no' answers or simply smile at them. She finally pulled herself away from the group and went to the hotspring that was nearby to relax and think of what she was going to do. After she had undressed and settled in she heard a rustling in the trees revealing Sesshomaru. She put her arms around herself so he turned the other way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Go back to what you were doing. I will not peak."

Kagome relaxed a little and slid further into the spring.

"It's okay Sessomaru. You should go back and visit with Ayuko. You probably have alot of things to talk about with her."

"They can wait. I want to talk to you first."

"Oh, okay."

"Ayuko and I are leaving tomorow, Kagome. I know you are disappointed about your family. I guess you will leave tomorrow too. To stay in your time?"

"I don't know yet. I want to go back at least to say goodbye. I don't think I belong back in my time anymore. And i don't think i could just leave you behind like that when i told you i would come with you. I really want to come with you Sesshomaru, but I can't just disappear and never see my family again."

"I understand I do not exspect you to pick me over them. I know what my family means to me and I'm sure your family means just as much to you. And I did want to saythank for giving me my family back."

"Yeah, but you deserve to be happy."

"Abd so do you Kagome. More than anyone. You are willing to miserable so that everyone else is happy. I think you deserve to be happy above all others and I would like to part of what makes you happy."

"I'd like that too."

"As I said. I leave tomorrow. You can tell me then what it is you want to do."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Will you stay here with me for a while. I don't fell like being alone."

He nodded his head and sat down where he was once standing. They didn't talk the rest of the time she bathed. When she finally did finish he carried her back to the village and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Kagome tried to get up from where she was sleeping but felt herself being pulled back down by an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned over to see herself looking at a sleeping Sesshomaru. He growled in his sleep and she smiled.

_He's probably dreaming again._

"Sesshomaru." She whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Could you let me up please. I need to use the bathroom."

He didn't say anything, he just removed his arm and she went and used the bathroom. She must have woken early, because the sun hadn't risen yet and there was noone else awake. She went back into the hut and sat down beside Sesshomaru who was now sitting up.

"Sesshomaru, can you wait for me?"

"What?"

"What for me to go say goodbye to my family i mean. I want to go live with you and Ayuko."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I belong here. I know I do."

They looked into each others eyes and then Kagome stood.

"I'll be back Sesshomaru. Please wait."

"I will. Do you want me to take you?"

"No, I'll be okay. I have my bow and arrows."

He nodded his head and she headed off towards the forest. Only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Kagome wait!"

"Inuyahsa whats wrong?"

"There's something you have to see."

"But Inuyasha I-"

"Come on it's very important."

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

**I know its a cliffy please dont hurt me, ill update soon! and thanks to u guys who read ny new story i appreciate that!**


	10. Kagome's Wish cont

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10- Kagome's Wish (cont.)

* * *

Kagome followed Inuyasha back to the village.

"Inuyasha, we have to hurry I really need to go."

"I know, but I think this is more important."

They stopped in front of one of the huts.

"Go in there Kagome."

"Okay."

Kagome walked in with caution. The look on Inuyasha's face was weird and she thought maybe he was playing a prank on her so she'd cheer up. When she walked in she stood there in shock.

"Kagome!"

"Hello, Kagome!"

"Mom, Souta and Grandpa. You're all here."

"Yeah, Inuyasha cam through the well and told us what you wished for, so we came back with him."

Kagome went outside and hugged Inuysha tightly.

"Don't thank me Kagome, Sesshomaru is the one that suggested I do it. After he brought you back here to sleep he came to talk to me and Kikyo about it."

Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru. She through herself into his arms and tears of joy ran down my face.

"Thank you. You know your really good at hiding things. You were actually making me think I really had to go said goodbye."

"I know, Inuyasha said it would be better to wait. So you would be suprised."

"Well, he was right. I am suprised. I guess that was what was supposed to happen all along. Instead of them just being here Inuyasha would go ge them."

"Yes, I think so too."

"So, what now?"

"Well, it is up to your family but I am sure we can build them a house on my land."

Kagome turned to her family who had walked outside moments after her.

"That sounds very nice."

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that."

Kagome smiled and hugged her family. Then she hugged Inuyasha and told him thank you again. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She went to him and hugged him too.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru. I knew you were really good."

"Who says I'm good?" He said jokingly.

"We should get going soon." Kagome's grandpa said.

'Yes, where is Ayuko?"

"I'm here." She said coming to stand beside Kagome's mother.

"Well, we should pack all of are belongings and ge going then."

Her family went back in the hut and Inuyasha and everyone else, but Ayuko followed.

"Kagome you are a wonderful girl. I am warning you though, my brother is a handful."

Both girls laughed.

"I can see that. He is very protective of you."

"He will be the same way with you. Just wait."

"Well, if he's anything like Inuyasha was then I guess I am in for some trouble."

"He is like Inuyasha. They are similar in some ways. Sesshomaru is well..."

"Different."

"I guess that is how you can put it."

"Yes, that's the best way I can think to."

"Hmm, I love my brothers very much, but I shall enjoy having a sister."

"Two sisters. Kikyo and Inuyasha I am sure will soon be married."

"I shall have to get to know Kikyo. You know you look an awful lot like her."

"I didn't notice."

They both laughed again and went into the hut.

After they finished packing they said godbye and left. Kikyo and Inuyasha promised they would come visit soon.

_I am so glad that they are together now. And that he gets to remain a hanyou. I would never change Inuyasha. I will always care for you Inuyasha. Not in the way Kikyo does but in my own way._

Sesshomaru looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking about.

_She's thinking about Inuyasha being happy. I hope that I can make her happy. I will try my best._

Kagome smiled at her little brother who was so amazed by Sesshomaru he would not stop looking at him. He looked at Ayuko in the same way and she had agrred to carry him on her shoulders while Rin held her hand and walked beside her.

_She's going to have those two spoiled. Kagome thought. I hope Rin and Souta will be good friends. Maybe one day they will get married. I just wonder what will happen to Sesshomaru when I die. I will not live half as long as he will. He'll live long after me._

"My dear Kagome. What troubles you?"

"Nothing, mama." She knew that everyone would hear their conversation so she wanted to wait until later.

"Hmm, okay, I understand."

"Thanks I knew you would."

Everyone starred at them with puzzled looks on their faces wonderind what they had missed.

"Don't pay them any mind. They do this all the time." Grandpa said.

"We do not!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru who only smiled.

_Well he's making progress at least. _Kagome thought to herself.

"How much further?"

"How can you complain Souta? You are not even walking like the rest of us.

Souta gave a 'hmph' and folded his arms across his chest.

_I can see my brother Sesshomaru is going to have his hands full with these children running around. And when he has kids with Kagome, we'll have a whole house full of them. I like that idea. I love kids._

They continued on to his mansion where he would build Kagome's family a house to live in. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who looked back at him and they both smiled.

"You know Sesshomaru I hope you have a lot of patience."

"Why is that Ms. Higurashi?"

"Well, I know you have been caring for Rin, but now Souta will be around too. They will be a handful."

The look on Sesshomaru's face told them they had never thought of this which made everyone laugh again.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Sesshomaru thought looking nervously at the two children following him who just smiled innocently.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Sorry its not very long. I only have the epilouge to write and then this fic will be finished. Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Epilouge A Lifetime With You

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Epilouge- A Lifetime With You

* * *

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as Kikyo came down the aisle. Kagome had insisted on having a wedding like she was used to and when she told Kikyo how they worked she agreed.

It had been six months since Kagome made her wish. Sesshomaru and Kagome had gotten much closer. When they got back Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had built a house for Kagome and her family and one for Ayuko. After awhile Kagome moved into Sesshomaru's home telling her mom that in this era 16 years old wasn't too young and that she needed to ajust to the customs. Kagome's mom agreed despite the fact Kagome was sure she would say no. Shippou then moved in with them too and they were a little family.

Sesshomaru however knew Kagome's fears were keeping them from getting as close as they could be. She had told him of her worries about her dying and him being alone. He had never thought about until she said it and now it bothered him too.

Kagome watched and listened as Kikyo and Inuyasha said there vows. Since her grandpa was the only one that actually knew these he was the one that was marrying them.

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look so happy. She was still getting used to Kikyo looking happy. The day they were in her 'dream' was the first time she had ever seen Kikyo look happy.

They started the reception and everyone was dancing happily to the music out of some weird instruments Kagome had never seen before. Sesshomaru held out his hand and they swayed together to the music.

"Kagome this is not the time to worry. It is a happy day. So be happy."

"How can I?"

"Because we will have to worry about those things later, but not now."

"Why are you so calm about it?"

"Kagome now is not the time for this, so lets just have a good time."

"Okay, we will talk later then."

"Thank you." he kissed her forhead and the song ended. Her grandpa then took her to the dance floor.

"Kagome, I wish you would be happy. Everyone can see the sorrow in your eyes."

"Sorry, I'll stop while I'm here."

"Okay, child, thank you."

"May I cut in?"

"Of course Inuyasha. I am sure my granddaughter would enjoy a dance with you."

Kagome's grandpa moved out of the way and Inuyasha took his place.

"How are you Kagome?"

"I am fine."

"Your lying."

"Maybe, but my troubles are not yours. Don't worry about them."

"You know Kagome you are my best friendand you always will be."

"Your my best friend too. Now what are you doing fretting over me? Go dance with you wife."

Inuyasha obeyed and Inuyasha went and sat down at a table.

She watched all the happy people and wished she could be happy too. She did however mask this feeling because more people told her she looked better than she had earlier and that it must have been because she was nervous something would go wrong with the wedding.

* * *

Kagome sat down on her and Sesshomaru's bed looking at her hands. They slept in the same bed but nothing more than that. Even when they said they loved each other. Kagome said she wanted to wait until she was married before anything else happened.

Sesshomaru watched her from the doorway. He wanted to marry her but knew she was too worried about what would happen when she died. He came and sat beside her on the bed.

"Kagome, there is a ritual. That will solve our problem."

"What is it?"

"I can become a mortal. Your grandfather told me I'd still be a youkai, but I wouldn't have the life sapn nor the healing powers."

"But you are so proud of all of that. I could never ask you to give anything like that up."

"I know you won't, but I want to. I would rather live one lifetime with you than go on centuries alone without you when you were gone."

"But I can't let you do it. You only want to do it to make me happy."

"I want to do it for that reason, yes, but i want to do it for me too. For us. So we can move on and we can get married. I have been waiting a long time for you to marry me."

"I know, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

She looked at his serious eyes and started criying.

"I love you, so much. Thank you."

"Why thank me? You saved me."

She kissed him passionately and as much as she wanted to do more she held back. Soon they would be married and she could wait until then.

* * *

"Mama, come here. Look at the pretty picture I drew for you."

"It is so beautiful, my baby. Thank you." Kagome patted her baby girl, Ayumi on the head. She looked like Inuyasha in girl form even though the baby wasn't his. They had guessed it was because she too was a hanyou.

"Yes it is, uh, good." Shesshomaru added putting his arm around his wife's waist.

The ritual hadn't went the way they had expected. Instead of making Sesshomaru mortal it made Kagome immortal. For once they had all been glad for her grandpas mix up.

"I can't beleive we've been married for five years. It seems like just yesterday that you just saved me."

"I'm glad all of that happpened. I love you and our daughter. You know she acts just like you. She is just so caring."

"Yes, well she is stubborn like you."

"Oh, really?"

Kagome knew that look and grabbed her three year olds hand.

"Come on before daddy get us!"

She ran off through the mansion with Sesshomaru chasing them. Sesshomaru knew he could catch them instanly but knew how much his daughter enjoyed the chase, so let it play out longer acting as if he had no idea where they had run off too.

Kagome of course knew this, but went along with it too. They were so happy with their life together and they lived many centuries after that. Their happines never went away as long as they both lived and even then it still lived on.

* * *

**well thats all. hope you guys like it. if you want to read more of my stories i have another completed one called love betrayal and my new one double the trouble. thanks for all your reviews i appriciate them very much. **


End file.
